


私人危机管理

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 安灼拉已经将近一周没有和格朗泰尔有过一次正常的对话了。





	私人危机管理

*  
安灼拉已经将近一周没有和格朗泰尔有过一次正常的对话了。  
这不是因为他们两个吵架或者冷战了（虽然这种事也时有发生），也不是因为他们中的某个人和古费拉克打了什么奇怪的赌。其中的原因非常简单：他们的考试周到了。  
事实上，就算是格朗泰尔，临近期末时也不得不花更多的时间在复习上，这不是说他平时在这件事上有多么努力，与之相反，他的出勤率低得可怕，只有和安灼拉上同一节课时他才会来得勤快些，而这些课上大部分时间他都只是窝在安灼拉旁边的座位里面读一些与那节课完全无关的东西：他甚至见过格朗泰尔在西方戏剧史课上读《精神现象学》，而在黑格尔思想导论课上读《安提戈涅》，对此，格朗泰尔的解释是“安提戈涅隐喻在某种程度上构成了黑格尔实证法思想的初级形态”，而他只能认为这是格朗泰尔某种奇异的逆反心理；同时，格朗泰尔认为他们的老师百分之八十“要么迂腐得像块下水道的石头，要么就是来自二十七世纪”，剩下的百分之二十“根本不知道自己在讲什么”；他缺乏危机感，总是在截稿的前一天晚上才写完第二天要交的论文，但那些论文总能得到极高的分数。安灼拉总是好奇格朗泰尔的大脑是由什么物质构成的。  
苦艾酒，或许，还有一些焦糖，再加上些乱七八糟的主义。  
他并非不爱智慧——虽然不肯承认，但他毕竟是位年轻的哲学家——他只是厌恶所有或强或弱的权力架构，包括师生关系在内。“权威”这个词对格朗泰尔来说并不比“咖啡”具有更多的意义：有其存在的必要，但并非他所必需。安灼拉花了许久才认识到这一点。要弄明白格朗泰尔在想什么，非得花许多时间绕许多弯路才行。

周五安灼拉醒来的时候，格朗泰尔正准备睡觉。  
这就是他们这周一直没能好好谈话的原因——格朗泰尔习惯整晚看书，一直到清晨才睡下，而安灼拉与他正相反，不论是不是期末，他都是每天六点钟起床。这一点给他们的同居生活带来了不少麻烦，包括现在。  
安灼拉睁开眼睛，格朗泰尔刚刚躺下，他才洗过澡，整个人散发出好闻且干净的苹果味儿。他没有穿上衣，身体在厚厚的棉被下面散发着热气，让刚醒过来的人忍不住又往那边贴了点，冬天起床总归是件恼人的事情。格朗泰尔缩进了被子里面，胳膊紧贴着安灼拉的手臂，他们两个人都暖洋洋的。  
“你又没有吹头发。”安灼拉轻声道。  
“嗯嗯，”格朗泰尔模模糊糊地回答，“晚安。”  
安灼拉翻过身去，伸手在格朗泰尔的头发里揉了一把。潮湿的黑发恋恋不舍地贴着他的手掌。他剃过胡子了，光是这件事他就提醒了格朗泰尔五天。安灼拉的手滑下来，贴上格朗泰尔难得光滑的脸颊，耳朵下面下颌骨上有一小块没有剃干净，轻微地扎着他的手指。他不想否认自己是很想念和格朗泰尔一起入睡的日子的，至少那时候他还能强迫格朗泰尔去把头发吹干再上床。在深夜时，他们有时会谈话，有时不会，大部分时候他们会彼此亲吻，他喜欢格朗泰尔的手指落在他的背上，或者是肩膀。他喜欢看夜灯的光落在格朗泰尔深色眼珠里的样子，而现在他只能在微弱的光里看到格朗泰尔眼下的两片乌青。  
安灼拉摸了摸他右眼下面的黑眼圈。  
“你不该再熬夜了。”他说，“你还记得今天下午有考试吧？”  
格朗泰尔连眼睛也不睁，他一定很困。“国际经济学，”他回答道，“我记得，三点三刻，开卷，我的笔记在客厅桌上，厨房有咖啡和三明治——这个你知道，你要是出门，替我带份卷饼回来，下午一点见。我爱你。”  
安灼拉叹了口气，在格朗泰尔仍然潮湿的额头上亲了一下。他下了床，重新把被子掖了回去，格朗泰尔翻了个身，趴在了安灼拉那边的床上睡了过去，像一只恋窝的幼兽，从被单下面露出一头黑色的皮毛。安灼拉不得不对这一幕露出微笑。  
他起床了，一个人。安灼拉轻手轻脚地掩上了卧室的门。浴室里的蒸汽还没有散去，整个房间里又潮又暖，格朗泰尔的卫衣和裤子都丢在脏衣篮里，他洗漱过后，将它们和自己的衣服一起塞进了洗衣机：如果不是他，格朗泰尔会等到下周才去洗它们。  
半年之前，也就是他们搬到一起住之前，格朗泰尔还不会做咖啡，安灼拉那台巨大的咖啡机“复杂得比我们试着解读康德的老师还让人头痛”，他曾经这么说，但是半年之后他已经学会了制作安灼拉最喜欢的口味——虽然他仍然一口都不喝。他们的咖啡豆口袋和葡萄酒瓶子一起搁在橱柜里，早已学会了彼此和平相处，看起来形成了某种奇异的和谐。他们都曾经试着戒掉那两种过量摄入的饮料，安灼拉尝试每天只喝一杯咖啡，而格朗泰尔尝试每天只喝一杯酒。那一周他们的吵架和上床次数都呈指数型增长，工作效率却以同样的速度跌入了谷底，因此他们不约而同地放弃了那种愚蠢的行为。但要是说实在的，自从开始同居以来，他们两个人的生活方式都变好了不少，格朗泰尔能够确保安灼拉准时吃饭，而安灼拉负责强迫格朗泰尔每天睡眠充足。  
但是到了期末时，这一切都被打乱了。  
安灼拉一个人吃早饭：这件事已经将近半年没有发生过了。格朗泰尔完全懂得他的口味，在三明治里放了双倍的咸芝士。这些事他从未与格朗泰尔讨论过，他也不知道格朗泰尔是如何观察到的，它们就这么悄无声息地发生了：他们的餐桌上有了越来越多安灼拉喜爱的食物，煎到半熟以下的带血牛排、撒满芝士的千层面、连吐司的边缘都焦得刚刚好，在这之前安灼拉从不觉得自己有多么喜爱进食这项活动，对他来说这不过是一种生存过程，可是格朗泰尔却具有把它变成一种享受的魔力。而现在他每天中午只能出去吃，或者点外卖，他们已经许久没有一起去超市了，更别提在家里吃一顿像样的晚餐。  
安灼拉放下了咖啡。

*  
“这不太对。”他说。  
古费拉克头也不抬：“什么不太对？——R的笔记简直绝了，这边这个是什么，是你的漫画形象吗，安琪？”  
安灼拉没有理会，怎么，他难道看自己的漫画小人看得还少吗？古费拉克真是少见多怪。  
“哪里都不对，”安灼拉说，“我们已经一周没有一起吃早饭了。”  
“我还以为你要说一周没有性生活。”古费拉克说。  
“鉴于我们本周的作息时间——”  
他被打断了，“你们这周的作息时间怎么了？”是公白飞。看来他对他们的性生活并不感兴趣。  
“格朗泰尔习惯通宵复习，”安灼拉说，“每天我起床的时候他才睡下。虽然我不想干扰他的学习方式，但是这样我自己没有办法专心看书。”  
“他这样和你专心看书有什么关系吗？”公白飞问道。  
安灼拉的语气像只是在陈述事实一样坦诚：“因为我会一直想他。”  
古费拉克终于抬起了头，脸上的神色带着点儿同情。  
“噢，”他说道，“你现在看起来比你戒咖啡那周脸色还差。”  
安灼拉皱起了眉毛。  
公白飞说：“我觉得格朗泰尔并不会在意你干扰他的学习方式。”  
他还没有回答，古费拉克就开始拼命点头，还把格朗泰尔的笔记本推到了他面前。  
“飞儿说得对，”他说，“不然他为什么要在复习的时候还在笔记本边上画你的小漫画？”  
安灼拉低头盯着那个小人头看，那个小小的他也看了回来，他们两个的脑袋后面都扎着一个小辫子，黑色的发绳绑成了一枚蝴蝶结。安灼拉不得不对着它露出微笑。  
“我得回去了。”他说着，开始收拾桌子上的书。  
古费拉克徒劳地伸手想要留住格朗泰尔的笔记本——他失败了，因为安灼拉已经把它塞进了包里。“你去哪？”他苦着脸，“现在离考试还有三个多小时呢。”  
安灼拉站了起来，把书包甩到肩上。  
“去给格朗泰尔买卷饼。”他回答。

*  
叫格朗泰尔起床是件极艰难的事情，半年过去了，安灼拉对此深有体会。首先他得把被子掀开，这项工作需要极大的决心，因为十二月的巴黎室内就算开了空调也算不上温暖如春，格朗泰尔还习惯裸上身睡觉，这时他会缩成一团，露出痛苦的表情，并说：  
“五分钟。”  
然后他就要伸手把格朗泰尔拉起来，让他坐在床上，以免他再次睡过去。格朗泰尔东倒西歪，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，卷发蹭在他的脸侧，有些发痒。安灼拉亲了一下他的头顶，说：“我给你带了卷饼。”  
格朗泰尔就会伸出手来，抱住他的脖子，让安灼拉把他带起来。他们跌跌撞撞，差点磕到后面的窗台。格朗泰尔会笑，眯着尚未睡醒的双眼看他，说：“早上好，阿波罗。”  
这是他们通常一天的开始。他去洗漱时，安灼拉把洗衣机里的衣服晾了起来，将格朗泰尔的笔记本放在了他的桌上，它很快便被它的主人随手塞进了包里。他们一同下楼，安灼拉开车，格朗泰尔坐在副驾驶吃他的卷饼。  
“你今早没喝完咖啡，”格朗泰尔说道，“是不好喝吗？”  
安灼拉看了他一眼，他甚至没注意到格朗泰尔什么时候去厨房转了一趟。  
“没有，”他回答，“一个人吃早饭有点无聊。”  
格朗泰尔又笑了起来。他吃完了卷饼，抽了一张纸擦嘴，又抽了一张纸开始叠起来。

等到他们考完了试再回到车里时，安灼拉才发现他叠的是一朵纸玫瑰，正放在他的座位上。他把它拿了起来，搁在了方向盘里面。外面的天早已暗了下去，下午他们考试时外面已经开始下雪了，这时雪已经积了不少，格朗泰尔的头发和肩上都落了一些。安灼拉替他拍了拍。  
“你晚上想吃什么？”他问道。  
格朗泰尔伸了个懒腰，整个人瘫在了副驾驶座里，他是累了，安灼拉想。  
“我还以为你要问我考得怎么样？”  
安灼拉摇了摇头：“意大利面怎么样？我也就会做做那个了。”  
格朗泰尔看了过来，他的眼睛睁大了些——这简直是他今天第一次让人觉得他睡醒了的表情——有些惊奇地看着他：“你要做饭？”  
“我本来打算出去吃，”安灼拉一边发动车子一边回答，“把安全带系上，但是因为明天下午还有一场考试，还是黑格尔思想导论，所以我觉得那样有些浪费时间，不如我们一起去超市买点意大利面，我来煮，你觉得怎么样？”  
格朗泰尔思索了一会儿，才说：“我觉得还差些东西。”  
安灼拉看了他一眼，问道：“什么？”  
“蜡烛，”格朗泰尔的声音里带着笑，“还有玫瑰。我的葡萄酒也要没了。”  
安灼拉努力忍住了笑，他作出一副考虑的样子，颔首道：“我可以满足这些，但是有一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”格朗泰尔问。他半缩在椅子里，像一只等待交易的巫师的猫。  
“晚上十一点半，”他说，“和我一起上床睡觉。”  
格朗泰尔笑了起来，低沉而轻松地。对着那样的笑声，不回以微笑是很难的。他们的车开过积雪的道路，轧出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。  
“政治家，”他说，“密谋师，商业间谍，贿赂者安灼拉。”  
安灼拉不置可否：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“可以，”格朗泰尔说，“黑格尔啊，老天，你不让我通宵看书真是残忍。你明天早上负责喊我起床。”  
安灼拉微笑起来。  
叫格朗泰尔起床是件极简单的事情。

FIN.


End file.
